The invention relates to a brush for the application of a cosmetic product of the type comprising a plurality of bristles transversely implanted in a core, in particular, formed by twisted metal spirals, at least part of the bristles being formed by a statistical mixture of bristles of relatively large transverse section and bristles of relatively small transverse section.
A brush of this kind is more particularly adapted to the application of mascara to the eyelashes, but may also be used for hair treatment, e.g. dyeing.
Brushes of this kind are generally used to take up a make-up product or the like from a container provided with a wiper lip traversed by the brush as it is extracted. When the brush is provided with bristles of relatively small section, only a small quantity of the product remains on the bristles following wiping and the resulting make-up is weak. Moreover, when the bristles of small section are pressed together, the eyelashes cannot enter between these bristles which lie on top of one another during making up. On the other hand, the suppleness of these bristles gives the make-up a pleasant nature, preventing irritation of the skin. By virtue of this suppleness, it is moreover possible to apply the product in a uniform manner.
In order to improve the make-up result, it has been proposed to provide the brush with bristles of larger section which remain more heavily charged with the product after wiping, especially if they are provided with capillary grooves.
FR-A-2 637 472 describes a brush of this kind, in which bristles of large section are mixed with bristles of small section, the length of the latter being greater than that of the bristles of large section. The bristles of relatively large section make it possible to take up a sufficient quantity of the product for application to the eyelashes and for combing and smoothing the latter, while the longer bristles of small section provide for softness and separation of the brush provided with large bristles.
However, the make-up obtained with a brush of this kind is relatively natural and it is hardly possible to produce very different make-up effects as a certain uniformity is obtained as a result of the action of the supple bristles forming a down above the ends of the large bristles.
The object of the invention is above all to provide a brush for the application of a cosmetic product by means of which it is possible to obtain very different make-up effects.